The Past Is The Future
by Akara Aryam Akanoma
Summary: The summary is actually the first chapter, so please read it before you judge the story. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Two thousand years ago there was a vary handsome prince named Yu Kanda

**The Past Is The Future**

**This is just a story I made up, if it resembles an actual story please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned D.Gray-man Would I be here writing a FANFICTION!? Didn't think so**

_Around two thousand years ago there was a very handsome prince named Yu Kanda. He was to marry a very beautiful princess, to join the two most powerful families in the land, but he did not love her. He loved his servant, Allen Walker._

_They knew their love was forbidden, so they kept it a secret. Finally the day of the wedding came, but Kanda did not show, neither did his servant. Everyone looked throughout the whole castle, but still no luck. That is until the princess looked in the place where he went when he needed to be alone. His secret lake._

_The site before her was frightening, the words on the wall were written in blood. Kanda and Allen were dead. She new that what was written was a spell but she didn't know what it meant. But even if she didn't know, she knew that they had been in love. She knew by the way they were holding each other, even after death. However she noticed that their names were written in blood and immediately recognized it as a reincarnation spell. 'They were going to try to love each other in the future!' she thought but since she wanted Kanda to herself she wrote her name in blood and killed herself also. Her name was Lenalee lee._


	2. Chapter 2

Now in 2008 Kanda Yu sat

**Thank you those who reviewed and added this story to their story alerts. And I'm sorry I couldn't update this yesterday, I went to the fair (with 5 friends) and didn't get home until really late and fell right asleep, I know lame excuse. And yes, they are in school.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned D.Gray-man Would I be here writing a FANFICTION!? Didn't think so.**

Now in 2008 Kanda Yu sat at his desk reading the story his best friend Lavi had given him.

"What do you think?" Lavi asked, he had searched all of Kanda's family history and wanted a good answer for all his hard work

"That this 'history' is a load of crap" He replied glaring at Lavi "I have never heard anything of this shit."

"But Yu-chan! I searched your families past for a month and that's all I could get!"

"I dou-"

"Kanda! Lavi! Quit talking and write down the lessen!" the teacher yelled hitting Lavi in the head with a marker **(my teacher does that). **

"Yes, Komui-sensai" They said in unison, though Lavi's had a little 'ow!' before he said that. As Kanda was writing the third question down, a note landed on his desk it said:

_Kanda,_

_If you were gay you would tell me, right?_

_-Lavi_

"GO TO HELL!" Oh man, was Lavi in for it now.

**I know really short (don't kill me) but I promise I will Upload a an extra long chapter for you next time! But goodbye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if I owned D

**Here's the longer chapter I promised! I decided though, if I want to post chapters frequently I need to write them shorter so that's what I'm going to do! And I was hyper while typing some parts of this so don't blame me, blame sugar.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned D.Gray-man Would I be here writing a FANFICTION!? Didn't think so.**

After Lavi had gotten untied **(Kanda's fault) **by Komui he realized something.

"Ne, Yu-chan do you think sensei might have a connection with the girl Lenalee?"

"What are you talking about Usagi?"

"You know, from the story"

"And how would that be a connection?"

"Komui _lee_,Lenalee _lee_"

"There is no Lenalee Lee"

"But the story-"

"Is a lie," He was very irritated that Lavi even thought that the story was real, and that Kanda was gay "now hurry up, we need to give a tour to the new kids, remember?"

"Oh yea that's right! Maybe one of them might be Allen Walker!" he shouted starting to run towards the office, leaving behind an annoyed and pissed Kanda.

As soon as they got to the office the saw three people, two girls and two boys. The first guy had curly black hair, dark skin and was also very handsome. The second one was a girl, she had dark green hair that was in pigtails. Finally the last one was another guy, he had white hair and a scar over his left eye.

"State your names and ranks!" Kanda shouted looking at everyone who seemed slightly startled by his outburst. "What are you waiting for!? You start!" he said pointing to the boy with white hair.

"Um… I'm Alle- I mean Alex Waltrin, rank exorcist" he said after a strange feeling swept over him. 'Why did I just say that!? Ugh that's annoying!'

"I'm Leela Luna, rank exorcist" 'First Allen lies, and then I do? What's with this' There was a silence after she finished talking everyone waiting for the other guy to talk.

"What are you waiting for!? Say your damn name already!"

"Tyki Mikk, noah" the whole time he said that though he was staring at Lavi, Lavi gained faint blush when he looked at Tyki.

"Ok then! Yu-chan stop scaring them!" Lavi said while hooking his arm with Tyki's. "Anyways my name is Lavi and that there is Yu-chan, though if you value your life call him Kanda."

"Let's go already," and the in a hushed to Lavi he said "those two are lying, find our their real names."

"You got it!" after he said that he and Kanda started to point out the gym, office, classrooms, office, library, and computer room **(the only important rooms)**. It was easy pointing out the rooms for the exorcists, but when they got to the noah hall everyone there stopped what their doing and immediately glared at the exorcists. Tyki was the only welcomed one.

"Lavi, why was everyone down there glaring at us?" Alex **(yes I'm going to call him that) **said after they got our of the noah hall.

"That's because every exorcist and noah hate each other" Lavi said and felt a little hurt.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah" Lavi said his eyes saddening.

"But one of the girls there kissed me when I first came through the doors." And for some reason when Kanda heard this, this hurt him.

"Who would kiss a moyashi like you?"

"Moyashi? What's that? And her name was Road, I think"

"Moyashi means bean sprout, and if it was Road then that is a huge mystery." Lavi explained after he saw Kanda starting to get annoyed. "If you're wondering why it's because she is the one with most hate towards the exorcists.

Alex didn't respond he was just trying to figure out why the one with most hate would kiss him. And that's how things went the rest of the day.

**Ok so it's not so long but still schools starting and I need to prepare. Plus I'm in the school band so I need to practice (I play clarinet!). But remember I'm making shorter chapters from now on so my laziness won't get in the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated this, blame school

**Sorry I haven't updated this, blame school. And my locker that didn't let me get my notebook, it hates me Cries in a little corner**

**H.A.: Since Akara is no longer able to write the disclaimer I'll just do it (My locker hates me!) Um… anyways Akara doesn't own anything (not even my locker!) I'll be going now.**

"Moyashi-chan!!"

"It's Alex! What do you want this time Lavi?" It's been a week that Alex, Leela, and Tyki had come to this school and Allen had already gotten used to the name Alex, also he had learned that Lavi had been suspicious of him for some reason.

"I need to talk to you about something important," he said grabbing Alex by the hand and started to drag him somewhere.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope"

"…Damn" Alex muttered under his breath because he had a bad feeling about this.

--

"So what did you need to talk to me about, Lavi?" Alex said while looking down on the school campus, because for some reason Lavi had token him to the roof of the school.

"I need to know, is your name really Alex? And is Leela really Leela?" He asked completely serious, looking Alex strait in the eye.

Alex looked down he didn't know hoe to answer because he himself had been asking himself why he did that. "It isn't but I can't tell you what my real name is" he said keeping his head down.

"How come?" Lavi asked because if he didn't get those two names soon he new that Kanda would get impatient.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lavi asked thinking this guy was probably insane.

"I mean, this voice in my head just told me to lie" Alex finally raised his head but had an expression on his face that Lavi had never seen before. "Actually it said 'Don't tell him, let him figure it out.' " now Lavi did think he was crazy.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea, can I got my room now?

"No, you're my friend but Kanda has been my friend since we were in preschool."

"What does that have to do with anything? You and Kanda are friends?"

"Yes I count him as a friend, and because he's my friend I know that when he asks for a favor he wants it done."

"Isn't that being bossy or something?"

"No, just tell me your damn name already!" Lavi was starting to get annoyed because Alex was starting to avoid the subject.

"…If I tell you just don't tell Kanda Leela's real name is, ok?

"Fine just tell me your damn name!"

"Its Allen Walker and Leela's real name is Lenalee Lee."

"What!?"

**Sorry I had to stop it there people (he, he cliffy), because if I didn't it would have just token longer to update. And I finally opened my locker!! YAY!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again peoples

**Hello again peoples! READ THIS! I just want you, my dear readers, to know that this will be the last chapter in some time because I need to plan things for the future since I'm, making this up as I go along and have no idea where this story is going so, uh yea…**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own D.Gray-man if I did it would be completely Yullen.**

"What!?"

"I said our names are Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee."

"I-I have to go now…" Lavi said turning around about to go through the door when Allen spoke

"Does that mean I can go back to my now?"

"No, I'm coming back in a second." He said running off of the roof.

"And I'm left alone." Allen said beginning to wonder why Lavi started to act strange all of a sudden.

--Lavi's POV--

I was running blindly through the halls trying to get to mine and Kanda's room so I could get that old story. As I ran through the Noah Hall, I felt someone grab me from behind. It was Tyki.

--Allen's POV--

I sat there on the edge of the school completely confused. A few questions were repeated in my head but the wants that got me worried were these, 'would Lavi hate me after knowing the real me?', 'Is he going to tell Kanda?', 'Why am I worrying about him?'

I looked down at the school campus and saw the last person I wanted to see, Kanda. He was looking at me, probably wondering why I was up here late this at night. We looked at each other for about one more minute then he looked away to go inside.

Though for some reason when Kanda put his hand on the door to push it open, the both of us suddenly fell unconscious and hearing the same thing with that same voice. It said "You will know soon enough"

**I can't believe I left the story there, it's just like I is said though I have no idea where this is going so I just left it there. I promise that after I find out how this is going to end I'll try to update it fast, so bye.**


End file.
